


His little Cobra

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: “Sometimes I just can’t get through to you, Mr. Lawrence. I thought I’d switch methods...” he trailed off, taking his eyes over his students body.A shiver ran through Johnny, his mind telling him to run but his nether regions begged him to stay.“Come here, mr. Lawrence,” he demanded, his boy listened, “get on all fours.”
Relationships: John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	His little Cobra

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could’ve happened, with Johnny having daddy issues and Kreese being manipulative

The day was grueling for Mr. Lawrence. Kicking over his head, leg stretched far above the length it could normally do. His sweat ran in drops over his pale skin and the scent he gave off wasn’t “boy” anymore. It was manly. It was from his sensei. He made him a man. The thought alone made the elder one harden in his pants.   
“You ready to try concrete, Mr. Lawrence?”   
Anything to make him happy.   
“Yes sensei” Johnny replied, a forced sly smile spread onto his face. Kreese noted this, preparing the cement block high on a post. The younger of the two gulped as he watched him set it up for the test. He skimmed the room as he waited, mirrors, mats and the cobra Kai symbol was all too familiar. He’d spent most of his childhood here. Glancing towards Kreese, he noticed something. Something lower in his pants. Was that an erection? A foolish question being that his sensei was half hard and it was very noticeable. The thoughts that clouded Johnny’s head had been too much and he desperately wanted to palm his own aching cock.   
“Are you ready, Mr. Lawrence?”  
Johnny whipped his attention back to his face and away from the treasure that he so desperately wanted to taste. It was wrong, of course, this man practically raised him and here he was wanting to suck him off good and long. He wanted his come coating his throat, face, anywhere he could give him.   
“Johnny?! What is up with you today? 50. Now.”   
His sensei watched intently as Johnny threw himself to the ground where the elder gestured for his disciplinary push-ups. At 20, John nodded at him. At 25, John’s eyes lingered on his tight, muscled back. At 35, his eyes roamed down. At 45, he yanked Johnny off the ground.   
“Ready to be a good boy for me?”  
Shit. Johnny practically moaned then and there right aloud in the empty dojo, save for the two of them. He felt his cock grow heavier, the knot in his stomach grew.   
“Yes sensei,” he replied, straightening up his posture and approaching the tall, wooden post.   
In this moment Kreese realized he hadn’t paid much attention to how the boy truly grew. There were muscles were there was only skin before. His hair was cut shorter, he grew much taller and his eyes, still the beautiful diamonds that always had been. He gazed intently as his student chewed his bottom lip in anticipation. He couldn’t help but wonder what those soft, pink and ever-so-willing lips would feel like wrapped around his throbbing member. He peered back over at his protege. His foot barely even scraping the concrete. Blood started emerging from his torn up foot.   
“Higher.” Kreese sounded, walking angrily over to him.   
Johnny tried only to fall down straight on his pretty ass.   
“Get up, Lawrence.”   
He did as he was told, as always. Again missing the brick but scraping his foot worse. Again he did that. And then again until his foot was raw and bloody on the mats. He lowered his head, turning to his master.   
“Sensei, I can’t.”   
Kreese felt his nostrils flare. He hated that word and Johnny knew it. The teen noticed his mistake as his instructor came closer to him, arms crossed. He braced himself for the blow, Kreese, however had a different method in mind.   
“Sometimes I just can’t get through to you, Mr. Lawrence. I thought I’d switch methods...” he trailed off, taking his eyes over his students body.   
A shiver ran through Johnny, his mind telling him to run but his nether regions begged him to stay.   
“Come here, mr. Lawrence,” he demanded, his boy listened, “get on all fours.”  
Johnny’s eyes widened... horny as he was, he wasn’t ready for this. Especially with no prep or anything.   
“Scared, mr. Lawrence?”  
Johnny shook his head as Kreese circled hun like a hawk.   
“Good boy. I don’t want to hear those words in my dojo ever again.”  
Johnny’s lips trembled at the floor before he muttered a quick “yes sensei”  
His breath hitched as Kreese yanked down the pants of his gi and then his boxers in one quick tug. Johnny looked back at him, eyes wider with fear.   
“Sensei, I don’t—”   
“Quiet. You’ll take what I give you and say thank you. Do you understand?”   
“I don’t thin—”  
“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” He bellowed, yanking back the blondes hair and pulling hard.   
“Yes sensei.” Almost a whisper.   
It hurt bad as the first few blows came to his ass from his Sensei’s huge hands. Humiliation flooded the teenager, desperately trying to avoid the next swat.   
Upon noticing this, Kreese just went harder. His cock so heavy in his pants while Johnny cried out and it was right then that he decided he would take Johnny as his own, claim him in every way possible.   
“You’re done. You did well, Mr. Lawrence... don’t you dare.” He growled as Johnny tried to get up. That beautiful globe of a formerly pale ass moved with his shakes.   
“Mr. Lawrence?”  
Johnny sniffled, “yes, sensei? Oh — thank you.”   
Kreese nearly came there, but kept his emotionless face still.   
“No, well yes but I have a question for you.”  
Johnny blushed deeper as his red ass was still shown off to John.   
“I’ve heard rumors...”  
Johnny’s heart dropped. He wanted this for well forever and now that it’s happening, he’s so unsure.   
“You a cocksucker?”   
That was it. Johnny winced standing on his knees, pivoting and crawling over to his sensei, his maker, his master, his everything. The sight dried Kreese’s mouth. His big arms remained crossed and Johnny’s blue eyes stayed connected to his, his pale hands going to the waistband of the older ones gi.   
“Yes sensei,” he replied, a tear escaping his eye; would sensei accept him like this?  
“Hm... I figured you were a little fruity.”  
Johnny hung his head.   
“Look at me, Mr. Lawrence.”  
Faintly, Johnny heard the jostle of his pants only to look up and be face to face with his sensei’s huge, thick cock that was already dribbling some precum. It was angry and red and begging to be sucked on. Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat. Is this what he wants? He doesn’t know.   
“Have you ever sucked cock before?” Kreese questioned, stroking his member so close to Johnny’s face he could smell the musk of it.   
Johnny shook his head no.   
“Well I suppose I should change that, shouldn’t I? Don’t you wanna be a good and proper twink?”   
“N-no. I’m not a —”  
“Quiet!” He exclaimed, let a second pass and it was then that Johnny felt the tip of his cock rub on his lips. He felt sick... but so aroused.   
“Open up, baby.”   
He did as he was told, he always did. That’s why he was the best.   
“Stick out your tongue.”  
He looked like a puppy with his tongue out like that, Johnny shuttered as the rock hard dick made contact with his muscle. Kreese groaned.   
“Mm so good, Lawrence. You’re already a natural,” he muttered as he pushed into Johnny’s mouth deeper, the heat surrounding him. Johnny felt a twinge of pleasure at his words. He wanted to please his sensei and he was proud that he was. He began to suckle and slurp messily on the cock in his mouth. His lashes fluttered shut as he watched John’s head fall back in bliss. Johnny hollowed out his cheeks, sucking him thoroughly. The older of the two moaned, threading his calloused hands into the silky hair of his boy.   
Johnny choked as Kreese began fucking his face hard. Tears involuntarily poured out of Johnny red eyes, saliva drooling everywhere on his face from where his mouth was intruded.   
“Oh fuck yeah. Such a good faggot. Just like that, Johnny. So good for me. Shit!”  
He was quite a sight like this.   
After what seemed like an hour, Kreese took his cock away from Johnny’s open mouth. The boy sputtered and coughed as he caught his breath.   
John seized the moment to throw Johnny to the ground. He gave his ass another hard slap, making his slut whimper like the bitch he was.   
“Hold still, I will make you feel good.”  
Of course Johnny trusted him. This was his sensei. He knows what’s best for him.   
Sensei kissed the back of his thighs gently, but Johnny noticed he was moving up to his glutes.   
Hard, Kreese spread his sweet cheeks, revealing the tight rosebud. Johnny winced, scared for real now. He shook as he felt sensei’s breath on his anus before sighing heavily in pleasure at the strange feeling of having John Kreese’s tongue licking his asshole. The wet muscle slipped in and out of his needy hole. Johnny was moaning like a bitch in heat, part of him wanting to run, the other still begging to stay and be loved by his sensei.   
It wasn’t long before he felt a finger invade his clenched hole.   
“Loosen yourself.” A command, Johnny couldn’t.   
“Kreese, I— oh!” The finger was sucked into his virgin ass and as Kreese twirled his fingers inside of him, he felt so very loved. So full. So good. But not enough.   
Johnny heard a cap pop open. Kreese poured the cold substance on Johnny’s exposed hole and the added a generous amount to his cock.   
“You want to be fucked, don’t you, Mr. Lawrence? You want to be my good boy? My sweet whore? Don’t you?”   
All he could do was moan as he felt the tip of the huge cock force it’s way into his tight hole. He screamed and thrashed at the painful intrusion.   
“Mm fuck. You’re alright, Johnny. Breathe for me. You’re so good. Oh god, so tight. Should’ve known you’d be sooner. Ah yes! Come on, doll face relax.” And as he did relax, the pain turned to impossible pleasure. Johnny moaned and begged and pleaded for more. More cock. More Kreese. And who was Kreese to deny his slut?  
He slammed into hun at a brutal pace, finding Johnny’s prostate and making the boy cry out. He hammered the spot dead on at a hard quick pace.   
“Tell me how— mm— good it feels, mr. Lawrence.” The formality almost made Johnny laugh.   
“Sensei, oh yes. Please more. I need more. Oh god I’m such a faggot. Fill me. Need it. Can I — ah — please come for you? Let me come for you. I wanna be your good boy.”   
With that, Kreese exploded inside of Johnny. The man beneath him felt the hot cum fill his gaping ass, Kreese reached down and jerked his cock, sensing Johnny into the universe, seeing all kinds of stars before life came back to him and he was covered in both of their cum.   
“I don’t want to hear ‘can’t’ ever again, Lawrence. Got it?”   
Fucked out, Johnny nodded airily, and attempted to grab onto Kreese. The man took his virginity. The least he owed him was a hug.   
“So can you um... just stay for a second?”  
John’s face hardened, “I have work to do.”  
Johnny’s heart dropped, “please, sensei?” He batted those pretty lashes at him. He couldn’t deny him, not after taking his innocence from his ass, literally.   
He allowed the boy to rest his head head of blonde silk on his strong chest, both of them heaving.   
“I love you, sensei.” Johnny mumbled, drifting off quickly.   
Kreese laid in silence, cursing himself for the corruption he did to this kid. His boy. His sexy, awful, sweet, terrible boy. Each time after, he kept telling himself it would be the last. It never was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Open for requests.


End file.
